


I fell once, but I'd fall again for you

by conehead



Series: Clexaweek2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Week 2019, Day 6, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: A variation on the write on your skin soul mate auClarke always thought she was one of the unlucky few and would never find her soulmate. That all changes when she lands on earth and finds it inhabited by people who bear similar makings to her own. The only problem? Her soulmate wants nothing to do with her.orHeda, what is  Lo Ser?Using the reflective metal of her dagger, Lexa looks at her face. She begins to seethe when she sees none other than 'loser' inked across her forehead. Clenching her jaw, Lexa thinks of all the different ways to make the skygirl pay.





	I fell once, but I'd fall again for you

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is more of an introduction and the following few with be more story driven with more plot and dialogue (if people want to read it)
> 
> thanks for giving it a shot!
> 
> Tumblr: coneheda

Life always has it’s twist and turns, you can never truly know what’s going to happen, only play along and hope you make the right decisions- or learn from the wrong ones. Expect the unexpected and all that jazz. Only, Clarke never thought that way; when you lived in a spinning metal ship in space that only had so many corners to turn and jobs to offer, what surprises were there to be had?

 

She wishes she had thought about that more. Readied herself for anything. For life, it turns out, is not as simple as it seemed and Clarke, was wholly unprepared for what it threw at her.

 

-

 

The list of situations Clarke never expected herself to be in, grew tenfold the day she was sent to earth. For one, the air was breathable- and much different than the temperature controlled living they were used to- which certainly helped when the landscape took her breath away. Seeing greenery from space or in digitized form simply didn’t do it justice and she wished she could draw and be able to capture the beauty.

 

Although, time for anything other than trying to stay alive was limited when she was taken on as the leader of the hundred. Being the only one there with any medical knowledge and a sense of caution when it came to exploring the new world that didn’t contain any of the plants they learned about in ‘Earth Skills’- unless you count trees, grass, and moss, but that only gets you so far- she fit the bill. 

 

With limited provisions, they needed to forge for food and the previously peaceful woods came to life in a way no one expected. People. Earth, thought uninhabited, was very much occupied and their presence alone almost caused an all out war. 

 

-

 

Clarke has grown accustomed to most of the formalities included with living on earth in the few months they've since they landed. She's acclimated to the environment, learned the difference between edible, medicinal, and dead in a minute flora, and has fit in surprisingly well with the villagers- once they made up for the lives they took both accidentally and with intent- that allowed them to use their land. Even if there are others who would rather see them dead, Clarke sees all of this as progress.

 

And now, although she is still considered the leader to her people, there is someone else who is the considered the leader of everyone on earth (Clarke always rolls her eyes when she hears that, do they know how big earth is?) aside from a few rouge clans. The mighty Heda. 

 

The daunting, fearless, ruler of the ground. Who everyone bows to and is the definition of all work no play. Yet, Clarke could tell there was more to her than the displayed stoicism, but that may have to do with the last thing she expected when landing on earth, finding her soulmate. 

 

Growing up on the ark, everyone learned about what the marks that would appear randomly on your skin meant and what happened if you marked yours. Soulmates. Whenever someone inked their skin, whether temporarily or permanently it would mirror on the other person. 

 

It certainly wasn’t uncommon for people to figure out who their soulmate was early on in life, again there were only so many corners to turn and word got around fast. The majority of soulmates would move in together and that would be the end of it. Although, there were cases when a Phoenician would put class above “love” if they found out their soulmate was a Waldenite, but even that didn’t happen too often. Then there were the select few that seemed to be growing as the years went on that never found their soulmate no matter how hard they searched. No one had an explanation other than the possibility they died as an infant or the old wives tale of being cursed with the marks of a soulmate that missed their rebirth in this lifetime, but no one wanted to believe that. 

 

Unfortunately, Clarke fell into the last category. 

 

From the moment she first learned about how soulmates worked, she was constantly drawing all over her skin with art supplies she kept hidden under her mattress. Intricate patterns, flowers -the ones she'd seen in pictures- and even her name so it would be easier for her soulmate to find her. 

 

She never got a response, not a single mark, for the first thirteen years of her life. It all changed when she work up with an intricate design wrapped around her bicep when she turned fourteen. She asked everyone if they knew of anyone with that marking, but came up empty at every turn even going as far as asking the skybox crew if they could keep an eye out for it. Clarke didn't notice the other markings until Wells pointed them out two years later, the circled pattern filled with lines that spanned her spine and the broken infinity symbol on her neck. Not knowing how long they’d been there, she started wearing her hair up in hopes someone would see and recognize them. Still, no one else had them and she began to grow frustrated, especially when anytime she tried to communicate with...whoever...never responded except for the occasional mask that only made Clarkes curiosity and annoyance grow. 

 

So really she  _ should _ have expected to find her soulmate on earth when she learned it was inhabited. And maybe she  _ had _ started to think that when she saw similar tattoos on the Trikru people. She just never imagined it would turn out to be who it is or that said someone would want to pretend their bond and well, pretty much Clarke herself didn't exist. Yep, it would seem like Clarke’s soulmate hated her and Clarke? Well, she isn’t one to let things go without a fight, even if the chance of legitimate fighting potentially including sharp swords is involved. Lexa is not going to be able to ignore her. You can’t ignore something when it’s written on your forehead.

 

\----- 

 

Over the six years the Lexa has ruled as the commander, little has managed to catch her off guard. Learning to see past the unexpected and figure out the unknown before it can be used against her is a quality she commends herself on.

 

It's how she managed to thwart the numerous assassination attempts early into her ruling. How she's settled any major disputes and uprisings before they ever had the chance to take off. How she was able to unite twelve warring clans together, establishing better trade and leadership, bringing a sense of peace to her lands

 

She has the voices of previous commanders in her head, guiding her. She grew up learning of the first commander from the stars. The vessel that brought her here remains in a sacred room few are allowed to enter. Even knowing all of that, never in her lifetime would she believe it possible for more life to exist in the sky, let alone fall from it.

 

When riders first informed her of the metal meteor that destroyed one of her villages she had been skeptical, yet cautious. It would not be the first time something has fallen from the sky, but nothing of that size and nothing before has caused that much damage. 

When they told her people had come out of it, she thought it a new ploy of the mountain men, putting her on high alert. She sent her best scouts to monitor, followed by a group of warriors should need arise.

 

Word spread of children being the sole occupants of the metal vessel. Messy children with loud footfalls that scared animals and broke traps, who would most certainly die from the elements or by foolishly believing all of the ground could nourish their stomachs. 

 

Their supposed leader trying to guide a handful into mountain territory. That’s when it started. 

 

Warnings were given and ignored.  

 

Many questioned why they allowed the sky children to live and those questions became demands once 300 of her warriors were burned alive.

 

Blood must have blood. That is the way of her people. It has always been the way.

 

She arranged for a meeting with the sky leader, expecting complete submission to her people or death. She rode to the neighboring Trikru village setting up her tent and sending warriors to surround the skycamp far enough away to not be discovered, but close enough to attack if need be.

 

Lexa missed the gasps and shocked murmurs of her people outside as the sky girl was led to her tent. She sat on her thrown in a relaxed yet intimidating position, twirling her knife on the arm. 

 

The sky girl stopped a few feet away from her and Lexa wanted to scoff at the poorly constructed shoes, they would barely last a month on this terrain.

 

“So, you’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive.”

 

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.” The girl retorts and the boldness she possesses in front of the Commander, has Lexa looking up. If she were a mere village person, or untrained warrior, Lexa would have faltered, because the girl standing before her is marked with the very warpaint that currently adorns her face. It can’t be. She had long given up the idea of meeting her soulmate. Her teachings have been engraved into her from an early age that to be Heda is to be alone. She ignored the markings that would appear on her skin. She followed the practices of previous Heda’s and she would continue. She had to, because the one time she ignored the path set out for her, she was left with an unimaginable pain and the haunted look in her lovers eyes that will never leave her head.

 

So, no. She would not let this girl get to her. Soulmates be damned.  

 

After all, love is weakness. 


End file.
